


Kind to the Mind

by Callirusorchid



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, rating and tags shall be edited in the future, you are all safe for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callirusorchid/pseuds/Callirusorchid





	Kind to the Mind

**"-Date, Ren?"**

**｡  
** **｡  
** **｡**

_**"-I'm sorry, is it rude of me Aoba?"**_

Aoba nearly jumped out of his skin at this response. Nothing scared him anymore, but anything wanting to near Ren felt like he was being being jolted. Instinctively Aoba attempted to relax but the set coil of panic was ticking. Oh, but he was being rude, staring blankly at his current company like that, be a sport and introduce us to this fine specimen? Aoba as if coming out of a trance slowly focused directly into the features before him. Eyes made as if gold flakes, decorated by a halo of crimson and pupil of cyan, sculpted together by a waves lighter by one shade of aquamarine hair, lines with soft structure as if the skin itself was never used for more then looking pretty, all of which were covered in a silk poncho adding to the overall glamour.

This said guest came in ten minutes ago, to an utter shock and dread to Aoba and no actual response from his grandmother, for all she did was grunt out and leave. He was left at the doorway as a pole stick: stiff and cold. He was never raised to be rude, so, there was only direction this guest was going: in. After the collapse of the tower and his brother's death, this guest was declared missing, likely dead or deactivated at best, everyone end up forgetting about them alongside his sibling, yet there they were sitting, in front of him, in their all over two metres nearly coming with the front door glory, grace and masculine deep mellow voice.

 ** _"Aoba?"_**   they spoke again 

 **"No no, not at all! Just, sudden is all.."** he finally found the straight to muster his response, gulping down his voice

_Usui._

She was beautiful, representing Sei by more features then Aoba could even count, tho the obvious difference was the "height". Before the tower collapsed, there were barely as it is information about Usui, so starting any proper conversation was as nuclear science! She was hosting Rhyme and was the ToueCO mascot of a sort, appearing nearly in everything the company produced, but was it a good idea to start with that? When he and Usui finally made their official introduction, it was only when Ren had to put it and Sei down..for good or bad, he could never find out. Yet, the answer was now walking and all the doors were finally open! Maybe, just maybe! Sei too was alive..

 **"Um, do you want something to drink Usui?"** Aoba swallowed dry again, this whole encounter send him out the rails and now that it was setting in, coming in somehow heartbreaking.

 ** _"I'd love to, thank you Aoba."_**   Usui responded, nodding head to him

 **"Um, how should I refer to..you?"**  Aoba stopped in his tracks, picking the most random thing at the top of his head 

_**"I'm raised a female, but many refer to me as 'it', mistaken by my vocals."** _

**"I see. It must be, troublesome?"** it was a subject and it cleared the silence 

 _ **"I pay it as much mind as I do to breathing."**_ Usui responded, sounding polite and gentle

**"Juice? Juice."**

Aoba nod in reply and got up from his chair his posture uneasy and sheepish, turning his back on her he felt scared but somehow secure. His hands were shaking so he very carefully open the cupboard and took a glass placing it on the counter, he then proceeded by leaning over opening the fridge pulling out a box of juice, all his movements were as if unreal. This felt many different ways of horrific and very out of this world. For one, he was happy that she somehow was alive, that somehow or something survived from Sei! He was going to learn so much from her, get to now his brother better, but just then it started to sink in, that same feeling of disgust he felt burning him alive, that's right 

Aoba cracked the box of juice open and started pouring in the cup, the silence made him even more uncomfortable, her breathing was so real, her body movements were so real, she was really real and if anything would happen how was he to protect Ren from her, from his brother's guardian, now in the flesh, in the middle of the kitchen waiting for a glass of juice. Thats right! Clear was with Ren this very moment! He would--they would--Aoba stopped feeling his eyes watering feeling even more sick to the stomach. He poured some juice on his hands and made an excuse to turn on the sink and wipe his tears away before it got worse. He inhaled and wiped his hands, looking at the cup filled to the brim with juice and reached above him picking a straw, slowly pushing it down the liquid, it was time to face her again. Picking the glass he turned back and stretched his hands toward Usui. Her poncho slowly lifting up revealing the rest set of arms carefully folded under it, hiding, ready to strike and snap him in half.   

**_"Ah!"_   **Usui panicked and put the glass down and digged through her clothes pulling out a small pack of napkins _ **"Um!"**_ she fidgeted to pull a napkin faster but then slowly stopped as Aoba already picked the tablecloth to wipe his face. 

 **"Ah, sorry sorry!"** Aoba laughedout, putting down the tablecloth and sitting himself 

 _ **"Napkin..?"** _ Usui pulled out a napkin and gave it to Aoba, to which he nod and wiped his eyes

Aoba laughed out and put his hands on the table, rubbing the napkin in his fingers **"But enough of that! To the point yes?"**

Usui nod in response and lifted the cup to her mouth, slowly taking in the straw. The juice was marvelous! Such wondrous cold silky flavor, of whats that? What a familiar taste, yet she couldn't bring it up! Was it apple? Carrot? She looked at Aoba, ah, that's right, she asked if it was okay to ask out Ren on a date. Aoba surely must have been confused by this sudden visit! 

 **"Well"** Aoba started, tugging on the napkin, looking at and away from Usui **"I can't speak for Ren, he is his own person, but I get I'm his closest relative so I guess it's okay"** his throat felt tighter, his voice losing weight and getting higher by each passing word **"but I don't think it's rude not to ask him directly, but rather flattering to ask me first"** his brain was having a literal meltdown, how could he say something like that in front of Usui!? _'To ask ME first?!'_ what are you?! In Front of her who had to experience firsthand Sei's death! 

**"And! IT'S NOT LIKE I THOUGHT OF DOING ANYTHING WITH HIM! HE IS FREE TO DO AS HE DESIRES! AND"**

Usui swallowed a mouthful of juice, halving the glass and cut away his speech with her low deep voice ** _"Aoba."_**  
  
**"Yes!!"** he yelled on the edge of breaking down and begging for dear life

 **_"Are you okay?"_** she asked

Aoba leaned back on the chair, feeling his very soul leaving his body. Well, that was the most out of body experince in his life summed in ten minutes. Usui lowered her head toward him and looked worried, maybe, she wasn't here to seek revenge but actually ask Ren out? Aoba cleared his throat and slid his hand through his hair, feeling weird for breaking down like that infront of her and their first eye to eye meeting. 

 **"Then, um, it's okay with me, I mean..can I speak with him first?"** Aoba spoke out sheepishly still   
  
**_"Yes. Please do, I do not wish to appear sudden as I came. For which I also apologise."_** Usui pushed some of her hair behind her ear, revealing more of her face, locking Aoba's gaze on her features. She really was as if, clay copy of Sei, just color swapped. 

**"N-no, it's quite alright Usui, Clear does that all the time, I'm used to it."**

**_"Clear is here?"_ ** Usui folded her hands back down, adjusting

 **"You know him?"** Just how long was she around? **"Oh, wait.."**  of course she knew Clear, he was an Alpha. **"Forget I asked."**

 _**"He came to visit me, introduced and gave me your address."**_ she replied

 **"Ah, so that's how you found us.."** He was going to strangle Clear with his own cables! That printer! Putting the household in such dire danger as to give their address to strangers like that! Tho technically, Usui wasn't a stranger..

Usui put down her now empty glass of juice and slid back her hands. _ **"I wasn't planning on making an appearance, but I wanted to see how are you."**_ her voice was calm, her gestures easy. 

As soon as Aoba open the front door, she felt his uneasiness, so first thing on the agenda was to put to use her calming aura she learned from Sei. Slow gestures, keep your hands low, apologize if needed and make the receiving side feel safe, after all she was not a treat for him to be afraid of. If anything, she took his fear as anything natural, it did took humans time to accept and understand that well, she wasn't human nor allmate, but simply acted as one to lower the pressure in a conversation.

 **"Clear came earlier this morning, he told me nothing of your coming, we could have prepared you a proper greeting."** his attempts in capturing a subject were birthing fruit!

 _**"Greeting? No need Aoba, we barely know each other for such things."**_ Usui smiled at him shaking her head in disagreement

No, doesn't matter, the fruit is stillborn. **"Then, what's the whole dating Ren thing about..?"**

_**"Clear said that Ren was feeling, out of sorts and that I might be able to help him out."** _

Whoa, whoa! Ren was experiencing weird things and didn't tell him? Not tell the guy who basically raised and loved him for so long like his own flesh and blood!? What was he thinking! Nevermind that it was true that Ren was being weird! True, he was usually perky tho not much for idle chat he always was happy to reply and hold a conversation, now he was distanced as if. Just when did it happen, how did it happen was unknown, for the past few days Clear has been spending more time with him. Could have he said something to Ren? No no! No way, Clear knew more about anything and picked his words carefully, so then what was up? Why did he find Usui? Just where did Usui came from.. 

 **"I see, I mean"** Aoba stood up and fixed his clothes perking up  **"I'll go get him, yeah?"**

 _ **"Do tell him I'm here, I understand that it might get weird if I appear suddenly to him."**_ Usui agreed and nod to him 

**"Do you want more juice, Usui?"**

_**"Mmn? I don't think I have a spare bladder Aoba."**_..was that a joke?  

Aoba nod and smiled awkwardly, waving his hand to Usui as he left her behind in the kitchen. Alone. Unattended. Closing the door behind him and leaned against it, breathing out through his nose, his heart rate was lower then the first few minutes and while now he was a bit more confident that Usui meant no actual harm, now he was most certain that she was going to murder them all because didn't allmates like that need source to move and speak?! Tho, zombies didn't come well dressed, washed and polite.. Aoba, cupped his face and squished his cheeks together, this was turning more complicated by the minute but if she is somehow able to help Ren through whatever it's wrong with him, it's worth a try. They did own her that much for giving place for Ren to be in, but that didn't ease his mind on the subject of anything happening to Ren.

Slowly Aoba climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house, stopping in front of the bedroom door, where he left Ren and Clear when the doorbell ringed. He fixed his hair, breathed out and now switched to angry mom mode for Clear starting this up and Ren not telling him whats going on! 

Aoba leaned against the opened door and spoke out capturing their attention **"Clear, can you leave us alone for five?"**

 **"No problemo master! Is Usui good company? (꒪▿꒪ ✿)"** Clear jumped up, and made his way toward Aoba perky as usual 

 **"I'll rewire you later about it."** Aoba responded through his teeth, glaring at Clear 

 **"Uwah! Master that's cruel. (｡ >﹏<｡ ✿ )" **Clear stepped back and put his hands to his chest

 **"Just what were you thinking giving our adress like that and to add to the salt. I'm nothing less but reasonable right now."** Aoba grinded through his teeth

Ren perked up and stood up trying to calm Aoba with gestures **"Usui isn't harmful Aoba, we spoken before. If anything I'm to blame for asking her to come over."**

 **"..Ren."** oh. 

 **"Clear protested about it, but I need to know more about this 'me'. If anything yell at me."** Ren put up a strong front, preparing for hell to unleash on him, knowing that if anything it was mainly his fault for not telling him about it. 

Aoba calmed down and let out a heavy breath **"You won't tell me more, won't you Ren?"**

 **"I'm sorry Aoba. Are you mad?"** Ren took a hold of Aoba's hand 

 **"No, not really, just worried is all."** Aoba squeezed Ren's hand and cupped his cheek **"I told you Ren, you are free to do as you see fit, it's just--be careful what you say around Usui okay?"** he nod to Ren receiving a nod in response. 

Work, duties at home, more work, keeping up with his friends and his man was taking it's toll on everything when it came to his relationship with Ren. Back then, they did it all together, where Aoba went, Ren followed along. Now? Ren was mostly at home, or send to go shopping with Clear, barely left the house alone. If anything Aoba somehow understood what caused all of this, why Ren would try to find help from a different place. Ren somehow became more of a priced possession then a being to take care of.

 **"It's alright master, they already spoken a few times and are going on a date this thursday! (≧∇≦ ✿)"** Clear leaned in, feeling the tension lowering  

 **"REN?!"** Aoba bursted dropping Ren's hand down with force to make his point 

 **"I'm so sorry Aoba."** Ren looked down and then rolled his annoyed gaze toward Clear.  

 **"Both of you! Downstairs! Make it absolutely snappy! Out!"** Aoba stomped and pointed out toward the door

* * *

_The sweet reality of the next 'chapter' is that it's under construction._


End file.
